


Bleiben

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Isolation, Moving In Together, Moving On, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Früher lohnte es sich nicht, Arbeit in seine Unterkunft zu investieren. Und heute? (Chris' POV).
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Bleiben

**Author's Note:**

> Hier mal wieder eine Post-Canon-Träumerei :) Es ist echt schön, sich auszumalen, wie es früher war, und wie es später gewesen sein könnte ...

_Ich bin bald weg. Es ist mir egal, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Meine Unterkunft mag es sein, aber nur kurz. Quietschende Bettgestelle, Wanzen, undichte Fensterrahmen … Ich muss mich nicht wohlfühlen, um irgendwann doch einzuschlafen. Es lohnt die Mühe nicht, da was zu tun._

„Schau, wie viele Leute hier schon drübergelaufen sind.“ Du seufzt, als du den Holzboden in unserem Haus betrachtest. Er ist tatsächlich alt, abgenutzt. Aber ich weiß nicht … 

Tags darauf beginnst du, ihn mit Wachs aufzuarbeiten. Ich sage nichts dazu. Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. 

Doch bald schon finde ich mich auf den Knien wieder, neben dir.


End file.
